I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an oscillator circuit. The invention further relates to an oscillator biasing method.
II. Related Art and Other Considerations
Integrated oscillators are used as frequency references in all kind of integrated circuits, especially integrated synthesisers and integrated transceivers. The reduction in power consumption in these oscillators is of prime-importance in application with a limited power supply, such as a battery. Usually the design of an oscillator is based on phase-noise requirements, minimum amplitude or minimum required negative-resistance in order to sustain oscillation.